


Invertendo i ruoli

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Het, Lemon, Slice of Life, Violence, Watersports
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per una faccenda importante» disse, appoggiando una mano sul braccio che Kilgore teneva appoggiato sul tavolo.L’Orco tacque, visibilmente rilassato, esortandola così a proseguire nel suo discorso.«Ho trovato la trasmogrificazione perfetta per me… ma non posso acquistarla: per farlo ho bisogno di Contrassegni dell’Onore» continuò Gathra, levando lo sguardo verso Kilgore e stringendo piano la presa sul suo braccio «Puoi prendermene alcuni dalla feccia dell’Alleanza sulle Isole Disperse…?».





	Invertendo i ruoli

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per i prompt _Watersports_ , _[Immagine](http://farm9.static.flickr.com/8467/8370062512_c1f8b6a012_m.jpg)_ , _G.U.Y. (Lady Gaga)_ e _Abito elegante_ per la challenge [Uova di Prompt](http://bestiedigitali.livejournal.com/3235.html) @ [bestiedigitali](http://bestiedigitali.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Wordcount:** 9072 (FiumiDiParole)

Gathra non ci aveva messo molto a superare le zone più colpite dal Cataclisma ed era tornata a Orgrimmar per partire alla volta della mistica Pandaria. L’Orchessa era emozionata all’idea che il divario tra il suo livello e quello del suo amato Orco sciamano Kilgore si stesse assottigliando sempre di più. Non vedeva l'ora di poterlo raggiungere sulle Isole Disperse e trascorrere insieme a lui _molto_ più tempo.  
Visto che ormai era di un livello abbastanza elevato, Gathra era giunta alla conclusione che fosse arrivato per lei il momento di decidere quale sarebbe stata la trasmogrificazione più adatta alla sua persona. In qualità di strega, aveva accesso ad un’ampia gamma di tuniche, guardaspalle e altri pezzi di equipaggiamento che incontravano il suo gusto personale. Scegliere era davvero difficile; tuttavia, riuscì dopo lunghe riflessioni a giungere ad una soluzione, che tuttavia aveva un piccolissimo intoppo al quale lei non aveva modo di porre rimedio _da sola_. Per questo aveva contattato il suo amato Kilgore affinché la raggiungesse ad Orgrimmar prima della sua partenza per Pandaria.  
Gathra attendeva silenziosamente nella Spelonca delle Ombre, poco distante dall’ingresso al Baratro di Fiamma Furente. Stava in sella al suo Terrore dei Cieli Volteggiante e si guardava attorno con un certo nervosismo: era trascorso parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva incontrato Kilgore. Aveva deciso di non vederlo per un po' per potersi concentrare unicamente sul potenziare rapidamente il suo livello come strega, non senza soffrirne. Stare lontani così a lungo le aveva dato la spiacevole sensazione di aver perso un arto indispensabile alla vita quotidiana. Non si capacitava di come avesse potuto trascorrere tanti anni lontana da lui senza soffrire quando si erano separati al compimento della maggiore età di Kilgore.  
Stuzzicò uno degli orecchini dorati e rotondi che le pendeva dal lobo dell’orecchio destro e si diede una rapida occhiata intorno, per poi tornare a guardare verso l’attaccatura delle due teste della sua cavalcatura.  
«Gathra?».  
La familiare voce di Kilgore la fece rabbrividire di piacere. La lunga lontananza gliela fece percepire più forte e virile di quanto in realtà fosse, ma a lei piaceva da impazzire. Fece ruotare la cavalcatura e lui era lì, a cavallo della sua Fiera delle Fiamme Primordiale, vicino al portale per le Terre Devastate. Aveva cambiato la sua trasmogrificazione e adesso esibiva una corazza di maglia con bende di pelliccia bianca e ghirigori dorati. Una fascia fermata da una grossa fibbia dorata gli sosteneva i grossi gambali corazzati è da essa pendeva un drappo che gli ciondolava tra le gambe robuste. In testa portava un elmo sormontato da un paio di corna bianche, ricurve e appuntite con un gioiello rosso incastonato sulla fronte. In vita portava fissati due martelli identici di metallo infuocato.  
Le lunghe trecce di capelli neri delle basette erano l’unica cosa che riusciva a fuoriuscire dall’elmo.  
Aveva un aspetto così possente e maschio da smuoverle piacevoli sensazioni nel profondo del suo animo. Abbandonò di getto la sua cavalcatura e corse verso il suo amato sciamano, il quale per contro scese dalla sua cavalcatura e le andò incontro. Si abbracciarono forte e si baciarono.  
Gathra si sarebbe volentieri abbandonata nella sua presa salda e rassicurante ma non era quello il luogo adatto alle loro effusioni. Altre persone si trovavano d’intorno a loro.  
L’Orchessa si divincolò dalla stretta di Kilgore e sorrise.  
«Pensavo che ti fossi dimenticato del nostro appuntamento» disse.  
«Nient’affatto. Ho aspettato a lungo che tu mi scrivessi» rivelò Kilgore in tono dolce «Mi sono mancati molto i nostri incontri».  
«Anche a me» esclamò Gathra «Andiamo da un’altra parte a parlare».  
Kilgore le offrì il braccio sinistro, fasciato dalla spalla alla punta delle dita da spesse strisce di pelle ricoperte di corto pelo bianco e l’Orchessa vi si aggrappò volentieri. Sentiva i muscoli sottostanti tesi e duri al tatto. Pur essendo uno sciamano, Kilgore non tralasciava di tenere in allenamento costante il fisico, come ogni altro Orco del resto.  
Passeggiarono insieme fino alla Zanna Spezzata, la locanda presente nella Valle della Forza gestita da Gryshka, un’Orchessa che entrambi avevano aiutato molto tempo addietro.  
La locanda era minuscola ma confortevole e benché la Valle della Forza fosse la zona di Orgrimmar in assoluto più trafficata, offriva comunque un certo grado di riserbo.  
La felice coppia prese da bere e si accomodò in un angolino in disparte.  
Kilgore tracannò la sua birra come se fosse acqua, svuotando rapidamente il suo boccale.  
«Di… cosa volevi parlarmi?» chiese in tono vagamente esitante, leccandosi il labbro superiore per ripulirsi dai residui appiccicosi della birra.  
Era spaventato all’idea che Gathra dovesse riferirgli qualcosa di spiacevole inerentemente alla loro relazione, che al momento era piuttosto difficile da portare avanti a causa della separazione forzata dalla differenza tra i loro livelli. Sperava vivamente che durante quell’ultimo “periodo di pausa” non fosse giunta alla conclusione che fosse meglio per entrambi cercarsi qualcun altro, soprattutto perché l’ultima volta che si erano visti avevano espresso reciprocamente la volontà di diventare una vera coppia con il matrimonio e lui aspettava con trepidazione il momento giusto per organizzare la cerimonia.  
Gathra agitò il suo boccale ancora pieno, fissandone intensamente il contenuto per qualche istante. Quando alzò gli occhi viola per incrociare quelli azzurri di Kilgore, sul suo viso c’era un’espressione serena e felice.  
«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per una faccenda importante» disse, appoggiando una mano sul braccio che Kilgore teneva appoggiato sul tavolo.  
L’Orco tacque, visibilmente rilassato, esortandola così a proseguire nel suo discorso.  
«Ho trovato la trasmogrificazione perfetta per me… ma non posso acquistarla: per farlo ho bisogno di Contrassegni dell’Onore» continuò Gathra, levando lo sguardo verso Kilgore e stringendo piano la presa sul suo braccio «Puoi prendermene alcuni dalla feccia dell’Alleanza sulle Isole Disperse…?».  
Kilgore la guardò con gli occhi larghi e colmi di perplessità mista a disagio: era ben consapevole del fatto che i Contrassegni dell’Onore era possibile reperirli in particolari zone delle Isole Disperse, nelle Torri delle Custodi disseminate in tutte le regioni, uccidendo membri dell’Alleanza. Il problema per lui era che pur essendo un attivo membro dell’Orda, non aveva mai provato quel grezzo piacere per i bagni di sangue che spingeva molti altri a ingaggiare guerra aperta contro ogni membro dell’Alleanza che gli capitava a tiro. Stando a contatto con gli altri sciamani del Circolo della Terra aveva imparato ad accettare - nei limiti del possibile - anche coloro che facevano parte della fazione avversaria e che davano anche loro il proprio contributo alla causa comune: sconfiggere la Legione Infuocata. Invero, a Kilgore non pareva vero di buttarsi nella mischia quando si trattava di affrontare demoni o loro scagnozzi corrotti; tuttavia, quando si trattava di misurarsi contro altri difensori di Azeroth il suo impeto guerriero veniva meno. Non si sentiva all’altezza di un tale confronto.  
Vedendolo esitare tanto a lungo, Gathra esclamò: «Andrai a prendermene alcuni?».  
Kilgore strinse nervosamente la presa sul boccale: non le poteva dire che non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Non voleva darle un tale dispiacere e allo stesso tempo farla arrabbiare. Non sarebbe stato un bel modo di salutarsi prima che lei partisse per Pandaria.  
«Quanti te ne occorrono?» domandò cercando di assumere un atteggiamento meno agitato e più sicuro di sé. Non si era mai visto da nessuna parte un Orco che si facesse prendere dal panico all’idea di dover massacrare qualche insulso membro dell’Alleanza. Non era un comportamento onorevole. Di fatto, non ne era comunque per niente entusiasta.  
«Una dozzina» rispose Gathra in totale tranquillità «Sono certa che non saranno difficili da recuperare per un Orco possente come te… vero?».  
Kilgore si irrigidì, serrando la larga mandibola leggermente squadrata e glabra e distendendo le labbra in un sorriso teso che lasciava parzialmente scoperte le zanne più corte. Prendere dodici Contrassegni dell’Onore era più di quanto potesse sperare di fare da solo.  
Raddrizzò leggermente la schiena al complimento di Gathra e replicò: «No, ovviamente. Solo… ci vorrà un po’ di tempo… i Contrassegni dell’Onore non sono disponibili sempre come ricompensa».  
«Posso aspettare» l’Orchessa annuì con un cenno soddisfatto del capo, regalando al suo amato un sorriso luminoso di felicità «Grazie».  
Kilgore si sentiva in trappola; ciononostante, era felice di vederla così contenta e cercò di allontanare la cupa prospettiva della raccolta dei Contrassegni dell’Onore - almeno per il momento.  
Le sorrise di rimando mentre la strega si decideva finalmente a svuotare il suo boccale di birra. Non si trattennero ancora a lungo: Gathra era impaziente di partire per Pandaria e Kilgore non voleva certamente contrariarla cercando di trattenerla a Orgrimmar con lui. L’accompagnò alla Baia di Bladefist, dove la strega si sarebbe imbarcata per Pandaria su un’aeronave ferma in quota vicino alla costa.  
Si salutarono con baci appassionati e Gathra gli promise che non ci avrebbe messo molto a tornare. Kilgore di contro le disse che avrebbe aspettato con trepidazione il suo ritorno.  
Mentre Gathra prendeva il volo in sella al suo Terrore dei Cieli Volteggiante per arrivare all’aeronave, lo sciamano rimase a terra in sella al suo Draco del Vento dell’Est a fissare la sagoma della sua amata fino a che essa non sparì in lontananza. A quel punto, spinse la sua cavalcatura a levarsi in volo.  
«Devo contattare Malixari. Subito. E-e magari anche Labolas… e Drakmia…» borbottò in tono urgente, riflettendo a voce alta sul da farsi mentre guidava il suo draco verso la Spelonca delle Ombre, al centro di Orgrimmar.

Trascorse un intero mese prima che Gathra riuscisse a vedersi recapitare i dodici Contrassegni dell’Onore che aveva chiesto a Kilgore. L’Orco per parte sua si era impegnato al suo massimo per riuscire ad affrontare in maniera onorevole i guardiani dell’Alleanza delle Torri delle Custodi. Il suo innato terrore verso certe zone era stato prontamente messo a tacere quando Malixari l’aveva accompagnato nella sua prima “incursione” ai danni dell’Alleanza, facendogli notare come di fatto la probabilità di incrociare i difensori di Azeroth della fazione nemica presso le Torri delle Custodi fosse praticamente inesistente. Nelle “incursioni” successive, che Kilgore affrontò coraggiosamente da solo, le parole di Malixari non trovarono mai smentita, fatto che rese l’Orco sempre più propenso a bazzicare le Torri delle Custodi sotto il controllo dell’Alleanza.  
Anche Labolas - l’Elfo del Sangue a capo dell’Enclave dei Cavalieri della Morte - e Drakmia - una Sin’dorei Cacciatrice di Demoni come Malixari - diedero il loro contributo alla causa di Kilgore in nome dell’amicizia tra membri della stessa Gilda. Per quello stesso motivo promisero anche all’Orco di non rivelare mai a Gathra quale parte avessero avuto nella raccolta dei suoi Contrassegni dell’Onore.  
Una volta che li ebbe raccolti, Kilgore scrisse a Gathra per potersi incontrare a Orgrimmar e consegnarglieli di persona e così la coppia si ricongiunse appena pochi giorni dopo lo scambio di messaggi.  
L’Orchessa aveva appena terminato il suo viaggio a Pandaria e si apprestava a partire alla volta della primitiva Draenor. Era cresciuta ancora e Kilgore riusciva a percepire il cambiamento a pelle e ne era felice.  
Si incontrarono dinanzi all’edificio dei Quartiermastri. Gathra indossava ancora la stessa tunica viola con la gonna decorata con gli stessi teschi che aveva anche sulle spalline e quello che costituiva la testa del suo bastone.  
Kilgore le sorrise con aria imbarazzata quando si incontrarono ed estrasse prontamente un sacchetto che le porse senza esitazioni.  
«Come richiesto… dodici Contrassegni dell’Onore» disse.  
Gathra accettò la piccola sacca e poi saltò al collo del suo sciamano.  
«Oh, Kilgore! Grazie!» esclamò con palese entusiasmo. L’Orco socchiuse le palpebre con espressione beata per quel caldo e piacevole contatto oltre che per l’evidente gioia che trasudava. Lo ripagava almeno in parte della lunga sofferenza che aveva dovuto affrontare per portare a termine il suo incarico.  
Quando lo lasciò andare, la strega gli strinse la mano con la sua e lo trascinò all’interno.  
«Vieni, voglio che ci sia anche tu» esclamò semplicemente a mo’ di spiegazione, ma a Kilgore fu più che sufficiente. La seguì all’interno senza opporre alcuna resistenza, fino dal Sergente Thunderhorn.  
Gathra scambiò i suoi dodici Contrassegni dell’Onore con l’aspetto del set che desiderava. Sorrideva mentre concludeva la transazione e Kilgore poteva percepire quanto fosse emozionata semplicemente standole vicino. Le rimase accanto per tutto il tempo e la seguì dappresso quando uscì dall’edificio.  
Richiamò la sua Fiera delle Fiamme Primordiale e saltò in sella.  
«Andiamo dal Trasmogrificatore? Non è molto lontano...» disse, pronto a partire. Non vedeva l’ora di vederla con indosso il suo nuovo set d’abbigliamento.  
Gathra gli rivolse un’occhiata colma di rimprovero.  
«Andrò da sola a cambiarmi» replicò con tono secco.  
Kilgore la guardò, palesemente deluso dalla sua scelta: con tutta la fatica e il tempo che aveva perso a prendere tutti quei Contrassegni dell’Onore, almeno voleva essere presente quando l’avrebbe trasmogrificato.  
«Io… davvero? Volevo vedere come...»  
«Non ho detto che non vedrai» Gathra gli si accostò e gli batté un colpetto sulla coscia con fare incoraggiante. Si sporse verso il suo viso fissandolo intensamente e poi sorrise di sghembo, sogghignando maliziosamente.  
«Solo che lo farai a tempo debito» puntualizzò.  
Kilgore le rivolse un’occhiata perplessa, ma non disse niente per spingerla a proseguire. Gathra ne approfittò per terminare il suo discorso: «Vai avanti, alla Mano di Gul’dan… aspettami al nostro nido. Io ti raggiungerò appena sarò pronta, d’accordo? Non ci metterò molto...».  
Gli accarezzò la guancia teneramente e poi fece qualche passo indietro per lasciargli libertà di muoversi.  
L’Orco emise uno sbuffo leggero, poi annuì.  
«Va bene. Ti aspetto là» disse, poi cavalcò velocemente alla volta della Spelonca delle Ombre mentre Gathra lo guardava allontanarsi con un sorrisetto compiaciuto dipinto sul viso.

Kilgore stava sorvolando la Valle di Torvaluna nelle Terre Esterne in groppa al suo Draco del Vento dell’Est. La Mano di Gul'dan - il vulcano che si ergeva al centro di quella regione sfregiata e contaminata dalle energie vili - incombeva davanti a lui, a poche decine di metri. Lo sciamano non si sentiva a suo agio in quel luogo, ma non era la prima volta che vi si recava: da quando Gathra vi aveva costruito il loro nido d’amore, ci si erano recati in più di un’occasione e lui aveva avuto modo di impratichirsi un po’ nel chiudersi alla comunicazione con gli elementi in maniera totale.  
Aggirò il cono del vulcano fino a portarsi sul lato sudorientale, sul quale si trovava il piccolo poggio seminascosto tra grossi speroni di roccia a forma d’artiglio che Gathra aveva eletto a loro nido d’amore privato e allestito di conseguenza. C’era un letto enorme con l’intelaiatura piuttosto alta e un baule in legno nel quale l’Orchessa teneva riposti la maggior parte dei suoi “giocattoli”. Poco distante si trovava un secchio di metallo, addossato contro uno degli artigli di roccia. Dalla parte diametralmente opposta, a distanza un poco maggiore, si trovava un tavolino in legno basso ma ampio circondato di cuscini imbottiti in varie tonalità di viola. L’Orchessa aveva optato per un tavolino dopo la prima scomoda cena che avevano consumato sulla roccia poco levigata coperta da un semplicissimo telo da picnic.  
Kilgore atterrò nei pressi della loro alcova e si avvicinò a piedi, lentamente. Per arrivare lì era tornato a Dalaran presso le Isole Disperse e poi aveva utilizzato il portale che si trovava oltre la sala dei Pilastri della Creazione per arrivare a Shattrath. Già che era a Dalaran, era passato dal Trasmogrificatore e si era cambiato per l’occasione, all’insaputa della sua compagna: in realtà aveva speso così tanto tempo per prendere i Contrassegni dell’Onore semplicemente perché ne aveva preso un eccesso che aveva tenuto per sé ed utilizzato presso il Quartiermastro della Conquista e Onore a Pandaria - lungo la Muraglia Serpeggiante che divideva il Massiccio del Kun-Lai dalle Steppe di Tong-Long - per comperarsi un nuovo set. Sperava vivamente che a Gathra piacesse almeno quanto a lui, nonostante avesse il grosso difetto di avere la tunica. Anche se faceva molto più Orco guerriero che sciamano, lui preferiva di gran lunga le trasmogrificazioni con l’armatura “classica”, cioè con la cotta di maglia corta e i pantaloni.  
Il suo nuovo set era in tonalità nero-marrone screziato qua e là di blu elettrico. La cintura era spessa e piuttosto ingombrante e recava al centro una specie di griglia con le feritoie verticali colorate in blu. Sulla parte centrale della gonna erano disegnate delle specie di catene. Gli spallacci erano alti, tanto che la testa di Kilgore pareva incassata tra di essi a causa della sua postura leggermente ingobbita - tipica di tutti i maschi della sua razza ad eccezione di Thrall - e dotati di lunghi corni ricurvi verso l’interno che sporgevano dal lato superiore. L’elmo era costituito da un cappello a tesa larga e piatta che pareva fatto di legno, con una feritoia all’altezza dell’occhio sinistro di Kilgore. Dalla sommità faceva capolino un pennacchio morbido di pelliccia beige.  
In attesa che Gathra lo raggiungesse, l’Orco si diede da fare per allestire un piccolo fuoco da campo che utilizzò per cucinare la cena. Là nelle Terre Esterne l’unico cielo che pareva ancora seguire il naturale ciclo giorno-notte era quello che si osservava dalle praterie incontaminate di Nagrand - quello sopra la Valle di Torvaluna rimaneva una perenne volta di energie caotiche e corrotte - tuttavia, Kilgore sapeva che a quell’ora su Azeroth ci sarebbe stato il crepuscolo.  
Si era impratichito a dovere in vista di una simile occasione durante la sua ultima visita a Pandaria e adesso non vedeva l’ora di mostrare a Gathra i risultati del suo “allenamento”. Cucinò una gran varietà di piatti, prediligendo in particolar modo quelli che contenevano carne e pesce - quest’ultimo se l’era procurato grazie alle sue notevoli competenze nella relativa professione secondaria - ben sapendo che la sua Gathra preferiva tali pietanze a quelle più “salutari” a base di frutta e verdura, come quasi tutti gli Orchi del resto. Oltre al cibo, preparò anche da bere, una buona dose di Liquore della Strega di Giada.  
Non era stata una buona idea trasmogrificare subito la sua armatura, visto che dovette fare particolare attenzione a non sporcarsi nel cucinare, molta più di quella che faceva di solito; tuttavia, non aveva altre possibilità visto che nei paraggi non c’erano Trasmogrificatori né poteva portare del cibo già cucinato e raffreddato alla Mano di Gul’dan. Non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.  
Nel frattempo che le varie pietanze cuocevano, l’Orco apparecchiò la tavola e mano a mano che terminava i vari piatti li posizionava al loro posto. Al centro sistemò una candela che per il momento lasciò spenta. L’avrebbe accesa più tardi, quando fosse arrivata Gathra.  
Dispose vassoi con Brasato di Tartaruga, Ravioli di Gamberetti, Costata di Tigre alla Griglia, Zuppa di Mordichela, Salmone Piccante, Budino di Riso e Torta di Pesche. Aveva ingombrato ogni centimetro libero del tavolo con stoviglie, piene o vuote che fossero. L’aroma che sprigionava il cibo era assolutamente delizioso, tanto da fargli venire l’acquolina in bocca.  
Arretrando di qualche passo, lo sciamano osservò la tavola con un misto di orgoglio ed entusiasmo, le braccia robuste intrecciate sul torace ampio.  
«Spero solo che Gathra arrivi presto…» commentò a mezza voce. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto che la sua cena si raffreddasse, vanificando i suoi sforzi. Ormai era passato un po’ di tempo e l’Orchessa doveva essere in viaggio. Non ci avrebbe messo ancora tanto ad arrivare - o almeno così sperava che fosse.  
«Oh, Kilgore!».  
Il diretto interessato sobbalzò visibilmente nel sentire la voce di Gathra alle sue spalle e si volse con uno scatto brusco, alzando allo stesso tempo la testa verso il cielo.  
L’Orchessa stava planando sulla sua posizione. L’Orco sorrise e le si avvicinò mentre atterrava per aiutarla a scendere dal suo Terrore dei Cieli Volteggiante. Le porse il braccio e Gathra lo utilizzò prontamente come appiglio per balzare giù dalla cavalcatura. Nel mentre, lo sciamano ne approfittò per studiarla a dovere.  
I suoi vestiti erano decisamente poco consoni per gli standard cui Kilgore era abituato. Se avesse dovuto trovare un aggettivo per descriverli, probabilmente _“inquietanti”_ sarebbe stato quello più calzante. Gathra indossava una lunga tunica blu-nera con una notevole scollatura a “V” che la divideva esattamente a metà fino all’ombelico, lasciando scoperto il versante più interno dei seni. La cintura era sottile e recava al posto della fibbia un occhio vitreo con la pupilla verde acqua e un’iride verticale blu-nera al centro. Altrettanto immobili non si potevano definire gli occhi che si trovavano sui suoi guardaspalle, di forma riceva verso l’esterno e con un paio di occhi uguali a quello della cintura ma più grossi e in perenne movimento. Parevano impazienti di cogliere ogni dettaglio nell’ambiente circostante. Attorno alle guance e alla fronte portava una cornice di metallo simile ad una tiara, un altro occhio vitreo posizionato al centro della parte superiore, fissato dietro la testa da vari cinturini sottili che le si incastravano alla perfezione tra i capelli rossi senza danneggiare né rovinare la sua cresta.  
Le braccia erano fasciate in cinghie fino a metà avambracci, dove poi iniziavano i bracciali, spessi e decorati con gli stessi sinistri simboli ed occhi del resto.  
Nel complesso a Gathra quel tipo di abbigliamento donava molto. Metteva in risalto molte qualità del suo fisico.  
«Sei… bellissima» commentò con non poco impaccio Kilgore, rendendosi conto di non essersi preparato a dovere ad una visione simile.  
«Vero? Mi è piaciuto subito appena l’ho visto» controbatté la strega facendo una piroetta su se stessa per mostrarsi in tutto il suo splendore. Kilgore notò solo allora che la tunica lasciava scoperta pure gran parte della schiena, cosa che fece crescere ulteriormente l’indice di gradimento della trasmogrificazione.  
«Be’, ma anche tu hai cambiato trasmogrificazione…» fece presente Gathra, avvicinandoglisi e afferrandolo per le braccia per squadrarlo meglio.  
Kilgore si sentiva a disagio sotto lo sguardo scrutatore dell’Orchessa.  
«Volevo… vestirmi elegante anch’io» borbottò a mo’ di spiegazione, accennando un sorriso nervoso.  
Gathra gli sorrise, lasciando la presa sul suo braccio destro per andare a prendergli la rigida e ingombrante tesa dell’elmo. Lo ribaltò con un semplice gesto, liberando i capelli e il viso di Kilgore.  
«Così è meglio» commentò, andando ad accarezzargli distrattamente con la mano sinistra i lunghi artigli ricurvi sui paraspalle. I suoi occhi viola sondarono in profondità quelli azzurri del suo compagno.  
Quest’ultimo rimase incatenato al suo sguardo come se fosse una calamita e solamente con un notevole sforzo di volontà riuscì a distogliere l’attenzione da esso. Si sottrasse alla presa di Gathra con agilità e le cinse i fianchi con un braccio, facendole mostra con l’altro della tavola mentre la sospingeva verso di essa.  
«Ohw, Kilgore… sembra tutto squisito!» esclamò in tono ammirato «E il profumo è ottimo!» aggiunse mentre si sedeva sui cuscini.  
«Spero che il sapore lo sia altrettanto...» rispose l’Orco, accomodandosi dinanzi a lei.  
Gathra si protese verso la candela posta al centro del tavolo e ne racchiuse la cima tra le mani per alcuni secondi. Quando la liberò lo stoppino era acceso di una sfavillante fiammella verde vile.  
«Molto più romantico…» commentò soddisfatta, tornando a sedersi.  
Si servì di Zuppa di Mordichela senza nessuna esitazione, mentre Kilgore si avventava letteralmente sui Ravioli di Gamberetti, uno dei suoi piatti preferiti della cucina Pandaren. Se ne riempì il piatto, lieto di non esserci andato leggero con le porzioni, poi li infilzò brutalmente con la forchetta e se li portò alla bocca. Nel mentre, l’Orchessa sorbiva la sua zuppa educatamente, pescando con la forchetta i pezzetti di carne di Mordichela - carnosi e gonfi di sugo.  
«È davvero squisito! Sei diventato un cuoco eccezionale!» commentò in tono compiaciuto, alzando lo sguardo per vedere il suo sciamano. Rimase perplessa nel vederlo con le guance rigonfie per la quantità di ravioli che si era infilato in bocca contemporaneamente.  
«Kilgore…!» esclamò in finto tono di rimprovero «Nessuno ti toglierà quei ravioli dal piatto… tranne uno» proseguì, allungandosi sopra il tavolo ed impalando un grosso e rotondo raviolo ben condito sulla sua forchetta, portandosela alla bocca con un ghigno dispettoso «Mmh…!».  
L’Orco grugnì per contro, offeso, e cercò di inghiottire i ravioli che stava masticando. Purtroppo per lui il boccone era eccessivo e dovette scolarsi ben due bicchieri colmi di Liquore della Strega di Giada per riuscire nell’impresa. Singhiozzò brevemente e dovette picchiarsi un paio di colpetti sul torace per placarsi, quindi tornò all’assalto dei suoi ravioli.  
Gathra dopo la zuppa prese un po' di Brasato di Tartaruga, mentre Kilgore e dava fondo alla porzione di Ravioli di Gamberetti.  
«Ne vuoi un po'?» domandò quando ormai ne era rimasta una porzioncina scarsa.  
«Nono, preferisco la carne» rispose Gathra, servendosi della Costata di Tigre alla Griglia.  
Kilgore finì i ravioli; dopodiché, ancora non contento o sazio, si servì del Salmone Piccante.  
Entrambi innaffiarono il tutto con abbondanza di Liquore della Strega di Giada.  
«Non ricordavo ti piacesse così tanto il pesce…» commentò l’Orchessa, fissandolo con cipiglio curioso mentre Kilgore deglutiva un grosso boccone.  
L’Orco svuotò un intero boccale di liquore per placare il bruciore in gola e nella bocca. Forse aveva esagerato un tantino con il piccante.  
«Lo preferisco un tantino per il fatto che il pesce l’ho tutto pescato io… a differenza della carne» ammise lo sciamano.  
Gathra rise: «Ovviamente non puoi aver pescato i tranci di carne… comunque è buona anche quella».  
Mangiarono a sazietà e la strega diede soltanto un breve assaggio del dessert, giusto per potersi complimentare a dovere con il cuoco, completamente piena.  
«È stata una cena splendida…» esclamò appoggiandosi coi palmi all’indietro, sorridendo mentre guardava Kilgore mangiare di buona lena un Budino di Riso e anche una fetta di Torta di Pesca «Sei sicuro di farcela a finire tutta quella roba? Forse stai un tantino esagerando…» fece presente Gathra in tono leggermente preoccupato.  
Kilgore terminò la sua fetta di torta e bevve un lungo sorso dal suo boccale, quindi si produsse in un lungo e profondo rutto a sottolineare quanto fosse effettivamente pieno. Sbatté leggermente le palpebre, stupito a sua volta.  
Gathra lo fissò con cipiglio meravigliato, al che l’Orco decise che era meglio per lui dire qualcosa.  
«Ermh… m-mi spiace… mi è sfuggito, davvero…!» esclamò. Il suo culo era testimone di cosa fosse successo l’ultima volta che aveva cercato di fare pressione sul fatto che la sua partner si eccitasse moltissimo nel sentirlo ruttare e non voleva farle perdere la pazienza di nuovo.  
Gathra socchiuse gli occhi ed emise un blando verso di piacere, al quale non fece seguito alcuno sguardo omicida. Era un sollievo per lo sciamano che non avesse frainteso il suo gesto, specialmente visto che non lo aveva fatto di proposito.  
L’Orchessa si appoggiò al tavolo con entrambe le braccia e si produsse in un sogghigno malizioso.  
«Direi che potrebbe essere una buona cosa fare un po' di moto» disse, in tono chiaramente allusivo.  
Kilgore sorrise appena e si appoggiò una mano sull’addome pieno di cibo fino al massimo.  
«Non… penso ci sia posto per i tuoi liquidi…» borbottò in tono leggermente altalenante, come se fosse sbronzo anche se di fatto non lo era - non ancora almeno.  
Contro ogni possibile previsione, Gathra reagì d’istinto emettendo un ringhio gutturale e mettendosi di scatto in ginocchio, sbattendo vigorosamente i pugni sul tavolo. Kilgore sobbalzò per la forza del gesto.  
«Ti sei rimpinzato di cibo e liquore, adesso è il mio turno di riempirti!» sbottò rabbiosamente poi soggiunse «Non ho sopportato quella tua tunica orribile per continuare a vedertela addosso tutta la notte!».  
Se avesse preso il povero Orco a sberle avrebbe sicuramente fatto meno male di quanto gliene aveva appena fatto con le sue parole. Kilgore fletté le spalle, come cedendo sotto un gravoso fardello posto sulle sue enormi spalle.  
Rivolse un’occhiata mortificata alla sua partner e borbottò: «Davvero… non ti piacciono così tanto i miei vestiti?».  
Credeva di averle fatto una gradita sorpresa cambiando a sua volta la trasmogrificazione. Pensava che le fosse piaciuta quella scomodissima tunica e si era “sacrificato” credendo che sarebbe stato un gesto apprezzato.  
Il responso di Gathra fu implacabile: «Sono così scuri che non riesco nemmeno a vedere la forma dei tuoi muscoli e quella gonna è ridicola: hai delle gambe così robuste e sexy che coprirle è scandaloso. Per non parlare di quell’elmo…! Gli spallacci sono passabili… quelle corna sono l’unica cosa davvero attraente di tutta questa roba. Davvero gli sciamani si mettono cose del genere per vestirsi “eleganti”...?».  
Kilgore la fissò a bocca aperta, sconvolto dalle sue parole. Fu un terribile colpo, al quale non sapeva peraltro come replicare in maniera razionale e coerente.  
«I-io… pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto… e-ecco…» s’interruppe e poi riprese con un pesante e imbarazzato sospiro: «È così poco adatto a combattere…!».  
In realtà lui non aveva un vero e proprio concetto di “abito elegante” né tantomeno dei canoni cui rifarsi per definire quale fosse o meno un vestito che poteva essere chiamato tale. Per lui gli indumenti si dividevano tra quelli “comodi per combattere” e quelli “inadatti al combattimento” e questi ultimi - secondo lui - erano quelli che potevano essere più adatti per occasioni speciali come la cena di quella sera.  
Kilgore abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio e affranto.  
«Devo toglierli… immagino» disse, accingendosi ad alzarsi in piedi.  
Solo allora si rese davvero conto di quanto avesse bevuto e mangiato. Mettendosi in posizione eretta si sentì pesante e stanco e con un lieve principio di capogiro.  
Ignorò le sensazioni e divaricò leggermente le gambe per rimanere saldamente in piedi tra i cuscini imbottiti. A quel punto iniziò a spogliarsi mestamente.  
Gathra sorrise, deliziata dallo spettacolo. Si sistemò meglio in mezzo ai cuscini e prese un’altra bottiglia di Liquore della Strega di Giada, la stappò e bevve mentre si godeva la scena. Era davvero bello da guardare, non c’era che dire.  
Kilgore tolse prima gli spallacci, poi i bracciali ed infine la tunica. Rimase a torso nudo e Gathra emise un mugolio di apprezzamento difficile da ignorare.  
«Togli il resto, sto diventando impaziente…!» esclamò l’Orchessa «È una così bella vista!».  
Lo sciamano arrossì per il complimento e si mosse per togliersi anche i pantaloni e i calzari. Prima di piegarsi si girò a dare le spalle a Gathra, alla quale diede un primo piano piuttosto dettagliato del suo posteriore.  
La strega ridacchiò vogliosa, stringendo le gambe.  
«Tu sì che sai come accendere la passione in una femmina dopo una cena pesante…» esclamò compiaciuta.  
Kilgore si voltò nudo, poggiandosi una mano sull’addome pieno con espressione vagamente sonnolenta. Chiuse la bocca tempestivamente con un pugno per evitare che gli sfuggisse un altro rutto.  
«Penso sia l’occasione giusta per darti il mio… _regalo_ » commentò l’Orchessa, prima di bere un altro sorso di liquore. Tracannò il poco che rimaneva e poi si alzò in piedi a sua volta, barcollando vistosamente.  
Kilgore le si accostò prontamente per sorreggerla e Gathra gli si aggrappò alle braccia possenti appena in tempo per non cadere.  
«Sei così solido, Kilgore…» esclamò la femmina con tono suadente, palpandogli i muscoli delle braccia.  
L’Orco si ritrovò a sorriderle con una punta di disagio nell’espressione. Confessò a se stesso di sentirsi un po’ in colpa per averla fatta ubriacare, però lei pareva ancora in condizioni di intendere e di volere. Non poteva essere così male, dopotutto.  
«Quale regalo?» le chiese perplesso.  
Gathra ridacchiò, senza lasciargli andare le braccia.  
«Oh, lo vedrai… l’ho comprato appositamente per te!» disse. Si staccò da lui e si allontanò con passo instabile verso il suo baule, vicino al letto. Kilgore fece per seguirla e sorreggerla ma l’Orchessa si sottrasse alla sua presa brontolando qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
Andò al baule e si piegò per frugare in esso, rischiando per un attimo di finirci a capofitto dentro. Ci mise un po' ma alla fine riuscì a trovare ciò che cercava. Si rimise in piedi e ruotò, mostrando al suo compagno una busta trasparente con un’etichetta appiccicata sopra che recava scritto: “Vestito da Schiavo che fa pendant con quello da Succube dell’Eroe della Tempesta”.  
Kilgore aprì la bocca e lì rimase, attonito, a fissare la busta. Sembrava contenere pochi indumenti, ma senza aprirla non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. Di certo il nome dell’articolo non lasciava dubbi sull’utilizzo per cui era stato pensato.  
«O-oh...» disse Kilgore, non sapendo che altro dire «E… e l’hai preso appositamente per me…?».  
Gathra sorrise e gli lanciò la busta. Non aveva molta forza nelle braccia, per cui l’Orco dovette andarle un po' incontro per riuscire a prenderla.  
«Sì, sciocco. Io il mio vestito ce l’ho già» ridacchiò con fare vezzoso «Mettilo, dai. Voglio vedere come ti sta».  
Kilgore era ormai nudo, per cui non fece molta fatica per cambiarsi. Aprì la busta e ne estrasse gli indumenti, che come aveva avuto modo di intuire poco prima, erano pochi e striminziti. La cosa più coprente era uno slip, nei quali nonostante le apparenze riuscì ad entrare senza troppi problemi. A malapena il tessuto gli copriva l’inguine e sul sedere c’erano due stringhe di tessuto che divergevano, attraversando per traverso le sue chiappe fino a riallacciarsi all’elastico che gli sorreggeva l’intimo sul bacino. L’orifizio posteriore era completamente libero per eventuali penetrazioni.  
C’erano anche degli accessori assieme a quello scandaloso slip: una coroncina con delle piccole corna arcuate attaccate e delle cinghie nere - numerose - da applicare sulle braccia e le gambe. C'è n’era anche una un po' più grossa e robusta che somigliava enormemente ad un collare.  
Kilgore indossò tutto. Legò le cinghie alle braccia e alle cosce e mise il collare. Esitò solamente nel mettere le corna, perché le trovava ridicole; tuttavia, voleva che Gathra fosse soddisfatta e le mise. In fin dei conti non lo avrebbe visto nessuno a parte lei, ed un simile “sacrificio” poteva anche farlo.  
Aveva appena terminato di prepararsi quando sentì un paio di rotondi, caldi e morbidi motivi per sobbalzare che gli venivano schiacciati contro la schiena nuda. Subito dopo venne stretto all’altezza dell’addome dalle braccia di Gathra, che ancora ridacchiava.  
«Mi piace la tua schiena nuda, sembra ancora più ampia del solito» commentò a mezza voce «Sei uno schiavo sexy, sai?» soggiunse, serrando leggermente la presa «Oh, sì… moltissimo…».  
«Abbiamo… appena finito di mangiare, non… potresti evitare di stringere?» chiese con lieve esitazione, girandosi all’interno dell’anello realizzato dalle braccia della strega attorno a lui.  
Si ritrovò con i suoi seni nudi appiccicati al torace e la visione di Gathra con il suo succinto abito da Succube. Si guardarono per alcuni istanti.  
«Demonietto…» rise la femmina, attirandolo a sé «Sei l’Imp più sexy che abbia mai visto, sai?».  
Dalla cadenza della voce risultava palese che fosse ubriaca, o quantomeno non del tutto sobria. Normalmente non avrebbe perso tempo e fiato in tanti complimenti, ma sarebbe andata dritta al sodo. Avevano ripreso a frequentarsi da abbastanza tempo perché Kilgore potesse notare la differenza; ciononostante, non sarebbe stato di certo lui a lamentarsene.  
«E tu sei la Succube più bella di tutte» le sussurrò in un orecchio l’Orco, ghermendole le natiche e sollevandola.  
Gathra si aggrappò a lui mentre andavano verso il letto e Kilgore la adagiò sopra il copriletto con delicatezza. Non appena fu distesa, l’Orchessa si abbandonò al centro del materasso con un sospiro pesante.  
«Cosa c’è?» chiese mentre si issava a sua volta sul letto «Non hai voglia di abusare del mio posteriore?».  
Nel tono della sua seconda domanda c’era una chiara nota di delusione. Lui ci sperava sempre e solitamente la sua partner assecondava più che volentieri quel suo desiderio, cosa che lo rendeva decisamente felice nonostante le conseguenze.  
Gathra mormorò qualcosa a voce decisamente bassa e il suo “cazzo fatuo” comparve sul suo inguine, avvolto alla base dall’ormai familiare nube di fumo viola. Era dritto verso l’alto e già ben turgido, completamente eretto. Kilgore si mise carponi vicino a lei, mostrandole il posteriore in attesa che lo penetrasse; tuttavia, la sua aspettativa fu vana.  
«Non ho voglia, Kilgore...» bofonchiò l’Orchessa in tono lamentoso, accarezzandogli una coscia.  
«Cosa?!».  
L’esclamazione dell’Orco fu spontanea ed esprimeva tutta il suo stupore e la sua incredulità. Gathra che non aveva voglia di fare sesso era un evento talmente innaturale da risultare preoccupante.  
«Sicura di stare bene?» chiese con palese angoscia Kilgore «Se non hai voglia di fare l’amore… perché mi hai fatto vestire così?».  
Il secondo quesito gli sorse più che spontaneo, quasi secondo logica, e produsse nell’Orchessa un inquietante eccesso di ilarità.  
«Voglio fare sesso… eccome» rispose quest’ultima, lanciando una strana occhiata a Kilgore dal basso «Non ho voglia di montarti».  
Lo sciamano aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.  
«E… quindi come intendi farlo?».  
Gathra divaricò le gambe e le piegò leggermente, puntellandosi con i piedi provvisti di stivaletti col tacco sulla coperta. Sogghignò in maniera perversa mentre diceva: «Monterai tu sopra di me».  
Kilgore la fissò attonito, gli occhi azzurri grandi e increduli e la bocca leggermente aperta. Era un’espressione decisamente stupida, ma poco poteva farci: la sorpresa era tale da non permettergli di reagire in altri modi.  
Non avevano mai invertito le posizioni prima di allora. Kilgore era sempre stato sotto e Gathra era sempre stata quella che dominava la situazione, in ogni senso. L’Orco era abituato a non prendere l’iniziativa, sottostando più o meno passivamente al ritmo e alle necessità imposte dalla sua partner. Dopo qualche volta era arrivato a trovare quella specie di “gerarchia” piuttosto piacevole ma soprattutto _immutabile_. Il fatto stesso che Gathra gli avesse proposto di sovvertirlo lo aveva destabilizzato.  
Dopo lo shock iniziale - che si protrasse per quasi un minuto - Kilgore riuscì finalmente a ritrovare la parola. La sua prima obiezione fu: «Non posso salirti sopra! Ti farei del male!».  
L’Orchessa grugnì con stizza, un verso che raramente il suo compagno le aveva sentito emettere.  
«Sono abbastanza forte da reggerti! Sono un’Orchessa!» disse, poi fece un verso rozzo tipo “Urgh!” mentre fingeva di mostrare i muscoli. _Decisamente_ era ubriaca.  
«… ma io sono più grosso di te e pesante» obiettò lui subito. Non voleva finire col farle inutilmente del male, specialmente se era ben consapevole che esisteva una maniera per evitarlo.  
Lo sguardo della strega divenne improvvisamente più cupo e una smorfia le distorse le belle labbra mentre dalla sua gola fuoriusciva un ringhio vibrante di rabbia. Kilgore poté giurare di vedere qualcosa di simile ad un’aura di impalpabile energia violacea come quella del suo “cazzo fatuo” che avvolgeva la sua figura, ma forse era solo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
«Sali sopra di me» ordinò in tono secco, picchiando i pugni sulla coperta «Ora!».  
Kilgore era un Orco coraggioso, come imponevano i suoi geni razziali, ma la rabbia di Gathra era qualcosa di talmente spaventevole che non poté fare altro che obbedirle ciecamente. Si spostò frettolosamente e andò ad inginocchiarsi a cavallo del suo bacino. L’erezione oscura della sua partner strusciava lungo la linea di separazione tra le sue chiappe, calda e vogliosa almeno quanto la proprietaria.  
«Spingitelo dentro» disse Gathra. Non occorreva specificare il soggetto della frase: entrambi sapevano a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
Kilgore deglutì rumorosamente, a disagio e nervoso per l’insolita situazione. Pian piano strusciò le natiche sulla lunghezza dell’erezione di Gathra, fino a che non fu la sommità di essa a lambirgli l’ingresso dell’orifizio anale. Dovette sollevarsi un poco, mettendosi in una posizione decisamente scomoda per riuscire a fare una cosa del genere, tanto che le gambe gli tremavano leggermente nello sforzo di rimanere tese e rigide. Si piegò leggermente in avanti senza utilizzare le braccia come sostegno poiché le mani erano impegnate ad armeggiare con il pene di Gathra per mantenerlo dritto e indirizzarlo nel suo posteriore.  
Con l’Orchessa in posizione “attiva” la cosa sembrava facile e quasi naturale. Solo allora, mentre lo sciamano si ingegnava per realizzare il medesimo gesto alla cieca e senza alcun aiuto esterno - Gathra giaceva sotto di lui, immobile e con espressione leggermente confusa - si rese conto di quanto in realtà fosse complicato. Più di un tentativo finì con il fallo magico dell’Orchessa che gli scivolava tra le chiappe o contro la base dello scroto in maniera piuttosto dolorosa vista l’energia che ci stava mettendo per cercare di guidarlo all’interno del culo.  
Kilgore si morse il labbro superiore d’istinto mentre si applicava con ogni fibra del suo essere per riuscire nell’ardua impresa. Non si arrese nemmeno per un istante, determinato a spuntarla, e alla fine riuscì ad impalarsi sull’erezione di Gathra. Quando la sentì scivolare e premere nel suo posteriore, l’Orco ci si lasciò cadere sopra con tutto il suo peso. Le sue gambe non ne potevano più di rimanere dritte in attesa di quel momento. Peccato che il suo posteriore non fosse stato lubrificato a dovere: quando si penetrò avvertì una fitta così intensa che si raddrizzò di scatto con la schiena e lanciò un gridolino roco.  
Gathra rise della sua espressione, un misto di estasi, dolore e sollievo.  
Il bruciore al fondoschiena dell’Orco era più forte del solito solo perché anziché prendere l’erezione un po' per volta ci si era lasciato cadere sopra prendendola quasi tutta in un colpo solo. Era troppo per lui, anche vista la sua preparazione precedente.  
Rimase lì fermo sopra di lei, cercando di abituarsi, ma l’Orchessa aveva piani diversi per lui.  
«Su, muoviti!» protestò vivacemente, dando un colpo di bacino secco contro l’Orco, che gemette a voce alta.  
Kilgore dopo quel primo brusco incitamento decise che era giunto il momento di immolare il suo culo per la gioia della sua partner. Contro ogni più ragionevole pensiero, iniziò a muoversi sul bacino di quest’ultima in maniera tale che il pene fuoriuscisse parzialmente e poi rientrasse, affondando un poco di più ogni volta. I primi affondi furono atroci, poi il suo culo cominciò ad abituarsi e l’orifizio a non bruciare più come la bocca dell’Inferno stesso. Mai come in quel momento rimpiangeva di non averle lubrificato preventivamente il fallo.  
«Oh, Kilgore!» esclamò Gathra con un lungo sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi ed inarcandosi appena sotto di lui «Sei… così caldo… muoviti, muoviti… oooh… non pensavo che fossi tanto bravo».  
Lo sciamano si appellò a tutto il suo autocontrollo per far sì che la sua voce suonasse il più naturale possibile.  
«Spero… che ti stia piacendo» disse piano, abbassando lo sguardo su di lei, coprendole entrambi i seni con le mani senza alcuna fatica, massaggiandoli.  
Gathra mugolò per conferma, ma non fece niente per agevolarlo. Rimase a godere semplicemente delle sue attenzioni.  
Il bruciore al sedere si affievolì poco a poco mentre il suo organismo si autolubrificava per alleviare il dolore. La cosa divenne progressivamente più piacevole per lui, tanto che iniziò a grugnire e gemere a mezza voce in maniera indecente.  
Inutile dire che a Gathra l’evoluzione della situazione piacque parecchio, tanto che una volta che Kilgore cominciò ad emettere versi di apprezzamento, venne nel giro di pochi minuti spruzzando una quantità esorbitante di seme nel posteriore del suo partner - quantità equivalente a quella di umori che avrebbe rilasciato in assenza del pene evocato.  
L’Orco emise un verso strozzato nel sentirsi pompare dentro il liquido e continuò a muoversi sopra la sua Orchessa, la quale parve riacquisire un poco di lucidità dopo quel primo orgasmo, a giudicare dal modo in cui prese a dimenarsi sotto il suo compagno per andargli incontro ad ogni penetrazione.  
I successivi orgasmi di Gathra furono per lei molto più semplici da raggiungere ed anche decisamente più abbondanti. Kilgore si ritrovò con l’addome gonfio di cibo e di seme, una combinazione che non era per niente auspicabile nelle sue condizioni: poiché doveva non solamente ricevere ma anche agire per proseguire nell’amplesso, non poteva semplicemente addormentarsi e lasciarla fare. Altro problema non indifferente era il fatto che al contrario della sua partner lui non era ancora venuto nemmeno una volta e la tensione nel suo corpo stava rapidamente raggiungendo un punto critico. Gli slip cominciavano a premere in maniera tutt’altro che piacevole sulla sua erezione, la cui sommità era riuscita a farsi strada oltre l’elastico e adesso premeva contro il suo ventre.  
L’umore di Gathra cambiò nuovamente. Smise di muoversi di nuovo - cosa di cui Kilgore silenziosamente gli fu grato - ed iniziò a punzecchiarlo come se fosse una ragazzina dispettosa. Gli afferrò i capezzoli e li strinse tra indice e pollice con forza, torcendoli anche, strappando al suo compagno un rantolo di sofferenza. Quando venne di nuovo nel sedere di quest’ultimo, la presa si fece ancora più stretta e tirò a sé le povere cime torturate dei suoi capezzoli. L’Orco cercò di seguirla nel gesto meglio che poté, ma di fatto il risultato fu scarso.  
Vedendo la sua espressione colma di dolore, la strega sorrise.  
«Ihih… vuoi dire qualcosa, _insignificante Imp_?» chiese in tono spaventosamente cupo. Lo stava apertamente sfidando ad esplicitare le sue lamentele.  
Kilgore si morse il labbro inferiore, spesso e sporgente, ricacciando indietro un pietoso uggiolio. Scosse il capo, lasciando che le lunghe trecce delle basette oscillassero a poca distanza dalla faccia della sua compagna.  
«La mia padrona è contenta?» domandò piano, piegandosi sul viso dell’Orchessa come per baciarla.  
I suoi occhi azzurri, aperti e vigili, incontrarono a malapena quelli di lei, seminascosti sotto le palpebre calate a mezz’asta. Pareva sul punto di addormentarsi.  
Gathra lasciò andare repentinamente i suoi capezzoli e lo ghermì per le trecce, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo con impeto mentre veniva un’ennesima volta dentro di lui. I suoi colpi di bacino in quel frangente furono furiosi e la sua bocca passionale e desiderosa di un contatto profondo cui Kilgore non si sognò neppure di sottrarsi.  
In quello specifico momento lo sciamano realizzò quanto, nonostante la posizione invertita e la sbronza di Gathra, fosse comunque lei a dominare nel rapporto. Lui continuava ad essere sottomesso ai suoi desideri e al suo ritmo.  
Così come era bruscamente iniziato, quell’impeto ebbe termine e Kilgore si ritrovò ad ansimare leggermente, di nuovo libero. Era arrivato al limite.  
«Puoi… farmi venire, padrona?» domandò l’Orco con voce appena tremula per l’intensità del suo desiderio.  
L’interpellata rimase in assoluto silenzio.  
«… Gathra?» chiamò alcuni secondi dopo, vedendo che non accennava a dare alcun cenno di reazione. Per tutta risposta, il “cazzo fatuo” della strega svanì del tutto e Kilgore si ritrovò seduto sopra il suo pube rivestito di pelle con il fondoschiena improvvisamente privato di tappo e pieno di liquido.  
Lanciò un grugnito mentre serrava le natiche più che poteva. Infischiandosene delle possibili conseguenze di ciò che stava per fare, scese frettolosamente dal letto e corse verso il secchio che Gathra aveva predisposto per tali urgenze. Si accovacciò su di esso e lasciò che il liquido fuoriuscisse, spingendo anche per velocizzare il processo. Un enorme sospiro di sollievo gli uscì di bocca mentre si liberava del seme di Gathra. Era contento che quegli slip fossero aperti sul posteriore, rendevano quell’incombenza più semplice da risolvere senza doversi spogliare.  
L’Orchessa rimase nella posizione in cui l’aveva lasciata, senza muoversi. Dalla sua posizione Kilgore riuscì a sentire il suo respiro, regolare e più profondo del solito, fatto che insieme al resto delle ultime “stranezze” lo portò a ipotizzare con un ottimo grado di certezza che la sua compagna si fosse addormentata.  
Nel mentre che si _alleggeriva_ , l’Orco si infilò una mano nel lato anteriore degli slip, costringendo lo striminzito indumento a cedere un po' di posto. Gemette di sollievo nell’afferrarsi l’erezione, sottraendola alla soffocante costrizione del tessuto, e prese a masturbarsi senza alcun pudore né tantomeno riserbo. Aveva bisogno di venire almeno una volta.  
Mosse rapidamente la mano sulla lunghezza del suo pene, stringendolo saldamente tra le dita. Era una sensazione di sollievo bellissima a dir poco. Kilgore si inarcò leggermente contro lo sperone di roccia alle sue spalle, rigido e dolorante per la tensione muscolare. Stava quasi in apnea in trepidante attesa dell’orgasmo, il quale per sua fortuna non si fece attendere troppo a lungo. Dopo pochi minuti riuscì ad eiaculare e spruzzò sulla roccia senza nessun timore. Il suo corpo finalmente si rilassò e i muscoli cedettero, doloranti. Non ne poteva più di rimanere contratto. Faticò non poco per restare accovacciato nella stessa posizione, senza collassare prono sul terreno.  
Terminò di svuotare il posteriore e poi tornò verso il letto, stanco. Sollevò Gathra e la coricò sotto le coperte, quindi si stese vicino a lei e la circondò col suo corpo lungo un fianco, soddisfatto e felice di essersela cavata con poche fitte al posteriore nel dopo cena. Avrebbe potuto andare decisamente peggio e lo sapeva benissimo.  
Baciò sul naso l’Orchessa e poi si addormentò.

Kilgore si risvegliò l’indomani mattina con una scudisciata in pieno stomaco. Il dolore bruciante e completamente inatteso lo fece sobbalzare di scatto e mettere seduto con un ringhio furioso in gola.  
Nel muoversi per raddrizzarsi si ritrovò sbalzato violentemente contro i cuscini accatastati tra lui e la testata del letto. Cercò di divincolarsi ruggendo e muovendosi, ma i polsi erano assicurati alla testata del letto da catene robuste.  
«Kilgooore…!».  
L’Orco si girò riconoscendo la voce di Gathra. L’Orchessa era in piedi oltre il fondo del materasso e teneva tra le mani il suo frustino come ad esibire l’arma di un delitto. La sua espressione era ben diversa da quella della sera prima, confusa e stanca: adesso il suo sguardo era vigile e il suo cipiglio esprimeva chiaramente il suo attuale stato d’animo. Era ovviamente incazzata e ancora indossava il suo completino da Succube, per cui somigliava più ad un angelo castigatore che ad un’Orchessa.  
«Ti sei svegliato finalmente» disse quest’ultima, il tono greve.  
«C’era bisogno di frustarmi?» domandò stizzito e rabbioso l’Orco. Subito dopo gli arrivò un’altra frustata, che stavolta gli _accarezzò_ la coscia sinistra strappandogli un gridolino.  
«Immagino ti sia divertito ieri sera… eh?» esclamò la strega, ignorando completamente la sua domanda «La cena… il liquore… avevi programmato tutto!» ringhiò, menando un’altra frustata al povero Kilgore.  
Quest’ultimo la guardò con profonda costernazione: «Credevo… almeno la cena ti fosse piaciuta!».  
Poteva passare il fatto che il suo “abito elegante” non le fosse piaciuto - poco male, si sarebbe risparmiato il denaro e la fatica di andare a trasmogrificare quella dannata tunica la volta successiva - ma non poteva credere che non le fosse piaciuta nemmeno la cena. Si era impegnato a fondo nell’ultimo periodo per aumentare la sua abilità in cucina ed era arrivato ad un livello per cui poteva dire senza vantarsi né risultare troppo modesto di essere decisamente bravo ai fornelli.  
«Non puoi dire che la cena non fosse buona! Non è vero!» piagnucolò indignato, scuotendosi come per liberarsi e facendo tintinnare le catene.  
Gathra serrò le labbra e salì carponi sul letto fino a raggiungerlo, implacabile nella sua ira e determinazione, e lo percosse con il manico del frustino direttamente in faccia, vicino al mento. All’impatto una delle zanne dell’Orco finì col graffiargli il labbro superiore e il sapore del sangue fresco andò immediatamente a mescolarsi con quello della saliva. Grugnì di dolore, semplicemente.  
«Hai preparato tutto quel liquore di proposito per farmi ubriacare!» lo accusò senza mezzi termini Gathra, dandogli un altro colpo con il manico del frustino in viso.  
Kilgore incassò il colpo con un altro grugnito, abbandonandosi col mento sul petto. Per essere un’Orchessa reduce da una bella sbronza, aveva fin troppe energie da spendere.  
«Non… l’ho fatto con quel proposito...» cercò di giustificarsi lui «Volevo… solo rendere più piacevole la serata…» ammise.  
«Sei stato uno schiavo cattivo, Kilgore… e ti meriti una punizione!» esclamò l’Orchessa a voce alta, ignorando le scuse del suo compagno.  
Si arrampicò sopra di lui senza aspettare nessuna risposta, andando a posizionarsi sulla sua faccia in ginocchio, soffocandolo con la sua vagina. La posizione era alquanto precaria visto che si era dovuta inerpicare su per la china di cuscini su cui l’Orco era appoggiato, però poteva contare sul solido sostegno fornito dalla testata del letto.  
Lo sciamano mugolò e si agitò sentendosi venire improvvisamente meno l’aria, riuscendo a trovare un lievissimo pertugio per respirare. Il suo annaspare a vuoto venne interpretato da Gathra come un chiaro segnale di protesta che la spinse a “regalargli” un altro paio di frustate.  
«Lecca, schiavo! Dai piacere alla tua padrona!» lo esortò, agitandosi sopra di lui.  
Kilgore istintivamente estrasse la lingua e cominciò a dare poderose sferzate contro l’ingresso vaginale della sua compagna, provocandole immediatamente una sequela di gemiti accorati di piacere.  
«Così… oh, sì… bravo il mio schiavo…!» esclamò Gathra, ruotando il frustino per colpirlo meglio, riuscendo a prenderlo sulle enormi braccia trattenute tese dalle catene. Le sottili cinghie che ancora Kilgore portava furono una ben magra protezione da quelle aggressioni, ma pur sempre meglio di niente.  
Nonostante il dolore, l’Orco cercò di darle la maggiore soddisfazione possibile a forza di leccare. L’Orchessa sghignazzò tra i sospiri e si aggrappò stretta alla testata del letto nel momento in cui arrivò all’orgasmo.  
Kilgore si ritrovò sommerso di fluidi che si affrettò ad asportare mentre i sospiri di appagamento della sua partner lasciavano spazio ad un mugolio di sollievo dall’intonazione leggermente diversa. Contemporaneamente l’Orco percepì l’arrivo di altro liquido, ma di consistenza e sapore ben diversi rispetto a poco prima. Non era il sapore tipico dei suoi umori: rispetto ad essi era decisamente più amaro. L’iniziale sgocciolio si trasformò in una specie di fontanella e l’Orco bevve tutto, senza lasciarne fuoriuscire nemmeno una goccia. Il nuovo liquido lo fece eccitare bruscamente, ricordandogli che come ogni mattina c’era un grosso problema di cui doveva occuparsi e che gli slip stavano costringendo una seconda volta in maniera spiacevole. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere alla sua metà di trovarne un paio un po’ più largo se voleva che li mettesse di nuovo.  
«Ooh… ne avevo davvero bisogno…! Con tutto quello che ho bevuto ieri…» gemette Gathra, alzandosi repentinamente dalla faccia di Kilgore «Che bravo schiavo che sei…!».  
Il suo tono di voce adesso era molto più morbido e affettuoso, segno che aveva sfogato la sua rabbia repressa - per sua fortuna.  
«Gathra…? Puoi… darmi una mano?» domandò l’Orco in tono esitante, temendo di suscitare in lei altro desiderio di picchiarlo. Sollevò il bacino per mostrarle il grosso profilo della sua erezione attraverso il sottile strato di tessuto dello slip striminzito che portava.  
La strega sogghignò compiaciuta a quella vista e strisciò fino ad andare ad inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe.  
«Ti darò ben altro che _una mano_ …» disse, lanciandogli un’occhiata colma di lussuria mentre gli abbassava l’intimo «Devo mostrarti cosa significhi avere il controllo…».   
Kilgore gemette di sollievo quando la sua erezione fu messa a nudo. Dopo poco sentì la bocca di lei, calda e accogliente, chiudersi includendo buona metà del suo pene. Ricadde di peso sui cuscini con espressione ebete, le palpebre calate a mezz’asta e la bocca aperta, mugolando di piacere mentre Gathra lo appagava da vera esperta.  
Lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare la parte del “dominante” bene quanto lo faceva lei; inoltre, essere il “sottomesso” aveva anche i suoi vantaggi, come la “bevuta” che si era fatto solo pochi minuti prima, assolutamente deliziosa.


End file.
